Victim
Victim (ヴィクティム) is a Floor Guardian on the 8th Floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Appearance Victim has the appearance of a 1m long bright pink fetus with an angelic halo above his head and featherless stick-like wings on its back. He does not have a neck of his own. In order to survey his surroundings, it is necessary for Victim to turn his entire body around. Personality Despite being one of the most rarely seen of the Floor Guardians, Victim is courteous to his colleagues. Victim is said to speak in the language of the angels: Enochian. Although they cannot make sense of what Victim says verbally, the other NPCs, as well as Ainz, can still understand what he tries to express through some kind of integrated translating magic. As a creation of the Supreme Beings, he is extremely loyal to them and would willingly sacrifice himself if ordered to. He is humble and modest about his position as a living sacrifice, believing to be his sole duty and purpose in life to serve the Supreme Beings and Nazarick. Background In the past, Victim once played an essential role in halting an invasion force of 1,500 players and NPCs that made it past the 7th Floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Victim is sometimes described as the overwatcher of the 8th Floor. Chronology The Lizard Man Heroes Arc On his way to the Throne Room, Victim encounters the other Floor Guardians, who have also been summoned by their master for a meeting. Demiurge formally introduces Victim to the rest of his fellow Floor Guardians. Victim, being informed of each of them, kindly requests that they should spare their introductions for later. Thus, Demiurge complies with his request and all the Floor Guardians assemble in the Throne Room.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 4: Dawn of Despair Upon arrival, Ainz Ooal Gown formally greets the mysterious Floor Guardian of the 8th Floor. He bears witness of his master's disappointment in Cocytus' failure to eradicate the lizardmen. After his master agrees to Cocytus's proposal of subjugating the lizardmen, Ainz then orders Victim to stand guard on the 1st Floor of Nazarick while he and the majority of the Floor Guardians travel to the Great Lake.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 5: The Freezing God '' The Men in the Kingdom Arc Victim is present with Ainz as a witness alongside Demiurge and Cocytus while their master is interrogating Sebas about his possible betrayal. After the matter has been cleared up, Victim is asked for his opinion by Ainz whether or not to allow Tuare to join Nazarick of which he has no objections. He later travels back with Ainz through the portal to Nazarick after the matter has settled.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 6: Introduction of Royal Capital's Disturbance'' Trivia * Every time Victim speaks, his words are usually read backward from the end to the beginning of the sentence. * Victim doesn't exist in the Web Novel. The author said he thought about its basic concept, yet there was no part suitable for Victim to appear. * Though Ainz ordered Victim to guard the 1st Floor temporarily, he still considers the "core force" of Nazarick stationed at the 8th Floor. * Ainz ordered Victim to move after the revival of Shalltear. Considering Victim's special ability, it seems that Ainz felt free to use Victim only after he was convinced that the revival of NPCs was also possible in the New World. Quotes * (Introducing himself to the Floor Guardians): "mitciV ma I ,od uoy od woH." * (To Ainz about the fate of his life): "erapmoc dnoyeb lufyoj eb dluow I ,gnieB emerpuS eht tsissa ot elba si enim fo ytiliba tsedom siht fI .ertê'd nosiar ym si htaed ym ,eromrehtruF .amas-zniA fo tnavres eht osla ma I .amas-zniA ,yrrow ton od esaelp ,em dlot ydaerla dah egruimeD." References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= |-|Misc= Navigation es:Victimru:Виктимpl:Victim Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Custom NPCs Category:Angels Category:Archangels Category:Saints Category:Floor Guardians Category:8th Floor Hierarchy Category:Nazarick